


Fixation

by TomAyto10



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: They're rough, scarred and not what he would consider stare worthy. His knuckles are crisscrossed marked with skin healed over a hundred times, his palm padded with calluses, evidence of his years of work, and his nails are short and clean. Wide, stout, heavy, is how he would describe.He wonders why Sendo finds them fascinating at the moment.
Sendo likes Ippo's hands





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UD98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UD98/gifts).



> Response to that chapter about Ippo's hands.

 

Sendo’s been staring and Ippo noticed.

It's not a rarity that Sendo stares at him, more often than not Ippo will pause mid conversation  to glance over and find sharp fiery eyes focused on him. It always makes him blush, and causes a stirring in his stomach that he tries to push away.

Today’s stare is different though, heavier and pinpointed.

Sendo has been staring at his hands.

He's staring at them now, dark brown hair touching against his forehead as his chin is tipped down, eyes blinking at Ippo's hands and Ippo curls them in self consciousness.

They're rough, scarred and not what he would consider stare worthy. His knuckles are crisscrossed marked with skin healed over a hundred times, his palm padded with calluses, evidence of his years of work, and his nails are short and clean. Wide, stout, heavy, is how he would describe.

He wonders why Sendo finds them fascinating at the moment.

He wants to ask, tucks said hands to his lap under the table and Sendo's eyes flicker up to meet his. Ippo could ask now, he has his attention but then Sendo grins, baring teeth whose sharpness he knows intimately, and for some reason the simple expression has him looking away to his hands and flushing.

His dining room suddenly feels too small, Sendo's presences is too filling, puts pressure on his shoulders, heat at his throat and curling against the inside of his skin.

He's about to suggest that they do something, so that Sendo's eyes stop weighing on him, stop from making fuzzy unfurling want flutter against his stomach and drip down to settle hot between his legs, but then Sendo is moving, shifting up on his knees and making his way around their dining  room table so that he can sit beside Ippo.

Ippo feels his breath come a little faster with his proximity, feels his cheeks heat up, but he turns to look at him all the same, trying to reign in wandering thoughts about the sweat clinging to Sendo's throat, or the pale discoloration of the scars on his chin and how he wants to lick across them.

He wants to speak, to lighten the air around them a little but the words seemed lodged in the back of this throat, trapped by all the heat. Sendo doesn't care about his silence, he moves in closer, reaches down to lightly grasp at Ippo's wrist bringing his hand into view.

This is… different…

Sendo's name comes out of his mouth, a question, but Sendo doesn't answer, and pushes his hand open, fingers spread out for his inspection.

It shouldn't feel so inappropriate, should not make Ippo blush hotter, for this is much more innocent than many of the other things they do, but the focus is making him sweat, everything feels too seductive. He faintly calls out to his boyfriend again, his voice going higher as Sendo grasps his hand between his, and sweeps his thumb over his palm. The movement is slow, thoughtful, as if Sendo is considering Ippo's skin with purpose.

Ippo doesn't understand, so he tries to pull his hand away, and is swiftly cut short by a growl and a tight grip around his wrist.

Calling out to Sendo is doing nothing, and Sendo ignores it this time too, instead looking at how his fingers fit against the heavy curve of his wrist.

Sendo hasn't looked up to his face since he started touching him, and Ippo is glad, that his eyes are so determined to stay on their subject because Ippo is… _reacting_.

His body is going  liquid warm with the attention, he's hardening in his fitted jeans, and he feels ashamed that he is so easy to arouse. Shameful really.

He knows Sendo won't care, but the question is why. Why is he going tight with heat, breathless at simple touches.

Then Sendo tips down and kisses wet against his open palm.

Ippo hisses, sharp and unconscious. Sendo's eyes flick up to meet his, and he grins, provocative and dark.

“Sendo… What are you-?”

And then Sendo licks, a slide of heat that runs up the middle of his palm to over the creases of his fingers. Ippo closes his eyes and shudders.

He doesn't understand, can't believe how hard he is, so instantly, so thoroughly, turned on.

He caves, moves the other hand to his crotch to pull material from his stiff cock so that the friction doesn't make this worse, but the pressure is too much and he bites at his lip, holding back a whine.

He doesn’t get to readjust, because suddenly there is a grip at his other wrist, holding his hand away from himself. Ippo glances up at Sendo, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“What are you do-”

He's cut off by Sendo sitting up on his knees and then pressing Ippo's hand to the the tent in his own pants, forcing Ippo  to cup the hot weight hard

All the air in Ippo's chest goes hot, and he's trying to breathe in more but he can't move, shock and pleasure has made his mind hazy, his limbs sluggish, has curled his insides into a quivering mess.

“Sendo-san!” he gasps out, and Sendo replies by grinding down on his hand more, letting his head tip back, hissing into the air. Ippo's mind is moving too fast, so fogged he can't make sense of anything, and he leans his hand in, seeking after the heat of Sendo’s center, likes it's second nature

“That’s it.” Sendo growls, shifting his knees wider so tht Ippo can work better, “ _Fu-ck yeah._ ”

Ippo blushes, looking down the line of his arm to how his hand is cupping him, and he moves his thumb to the zipper, pressing down.

Sendo chokes on a sound, sags and Ippo loves it. There is a distinct pleasure in seeing Sendo so desperate and needing, wanting him like this.

He wants Sendo to feel good, so he shifts closer, dragging jean clad knees across the wooden floor, and gripping up harder, grounding up against the solid weight in his hand.

Sendo jolts, crumbles, and leans into him, head snapping down to fall on his shoulder, the hand still squeezing at his wrist.

“Touch me.” Sendo says against his shoulder, his voice more breath than sound, and Ippo swallows hard and nods.

Sendo moves fast, leaning away, letting go of Ippo’s hands and throwing off his shirt. Before Ippo had blinked twice, Sendo is pulling his jeans past his ankles, dragging his boxers with them.

He doesn't know what Sendo has planned, his sudden fascination with his hands or fingers had surprised him, but _this_ is familiar, more normal than the almost worshipful attention of earlier.

Sendo is naked too quick, skin tan and smooth, showing off a figure that appears perfect in his eyes and he looks absolutely comfortable sitting in his living room without a shred of clothes.

Ippo blushes, out of embarrassment, but Sendo is so beautiful that he can't help but come closer, crawling over to him and reaching to touch at his hip.

Sendo gives him a toothy grin, and hot gaze and then they are kissing. Hard, biting, the type of kiss that will overwhelm him if he doesn’t try and stand his ground. He gives back what Sendo gives him, presses harder, his hands reaching out to clutch at Sendo’s side, brace his hand wide against his ribs, to feel how fast Sendo is breathing, how he’s making the man pant for air.

They break, after what seems much too long, breathing against each other, tongues reaching out lazily to taste.

Sendo is glowing, his eyes bright and fiery, and he reaches up to the hand resting on his ribcage,

But instead of pulling it away, he presses it in harder, then holds over it, slowly dragging it up to his chest.

Ippo lets him, the skin under his hand is hot, slick with sweat, and the curves feel so good, the feel of muscles bunching and contacting under his touch is making him breathless.

His body feels solid, hard, and strong.

Ippo is turned on, so horny he thinks he might pass out before they get anywhere.

Sendo rocks back, dragging Ippo's hand up to his neck, then down the valley of his chest then he rolls his body into the touch, his muscles moving like waves

It's beautiful, Ippo follows the curve of his torso,  how his his hand seems large over Sendo's sternum.

Ippo reaches out his other hand, his finger landing on a hard nipple, and he rolls his index finger over it.

Sendo's hips buck, his cock jolting and, as if testing the phenomenon, Ippo does it again.

Sendo responds the same adding a groan, his eyes dropping to watch Ippo flick over the dusty pink nub,

Somehow, Ippo has come closer, his mouth dipping forward to taste the line of sweat running down Sendo's neck. His tongue catches the drop before it slides down to meet his hand still spread and teasing on Sendo's chest.

Sendo's skin is blistering under his touch, and Ippo runs down the curve of his chest to where his stomach begins.

Ippo touches down hard abs, nails running sharp against the straining muscles, the dips and curves.

He swallows hard, not quite believing that Sendo is so beautiful.

Ippo drops his hand then.

Sendo whines, and then he hisses when Ippo finally grips rough thick fingers around his neglected cock.

“Fuck. Fuck… Fuck” the explicative is almost slurred, Sendo's eyes close, seeming too heavy and his body can't  hold up to Ippo's touch. He's  leaking, dribbling bubbles of precum down to where the foreskin is pulling down.

Ippo jerks once, Sendo moves with him, letting out a rough sigh.

It's still too  dry even with all Sendo is spilling so Ippo lifts his hand to his mouth, ready to lick a line of wet so that he can properly jack his boyfriend off.

Sendo doesn't let him.

He grabs at his hand, pulling it to touch his mouth. Ippo watches, unable to comprehend what is going on.

Sendo kisses the tips of his fingertips, then down the side of his ring finger. It's an odd sensation, and Ippo thinks it's more of the concentration then the actual feel of it that getting him harder by the second.

Then Sendo opens his mouth and takes him in.

Two fingers, his index and middle digit scrape against sharp teeth and a tongue pushes in tween them.

It's so strange, shockingly erotic, to see, to feel the heat of Sendo's mouth in this way.

Sendo swirls his tongue, licking against his knuckle, and a sinful bolt of pleasure goes straight to trapped cock.

He can't help the sound from his throat, and when the tongue swirls again, he gasps, his skin flaring with heat.

Sendo takes his fingers in further, until he can feel the falling swoop of his tongue and then Sendo closes his mouth around him and sucks.

Ippo whimpers, Sendo groans, drools saliva at the side of his mouth.

The suction is incredible, wrangles helpless groans from Ippo's lips. It's so good, it's so hot, and the action, a tongue playing between his wiggling fingers, the tightening wet heat clamping down. It's too reminiscent of how It feels to be inside Sendo. The memory has him blinking his eyes wide, pushing harder, deeper into Sendo's mouth without meaning too.

Sendo's eyes shut, and he shudders, rocks forward. Teeth feel too bizarre in the midst of hot velvet softness, and when Sendo forces his fingers apart with his tongue, and licks at the their junction, Ippo know they need to stop. Or continue or…

Ippo pulls his hand away, dripping as if it had been assaulted by a drooling dog.

Sendo leans forward, bites into the flesh of his palm, where he's meaty. He bites hard, almost gnawing. Ippo flinches, flicking his hand and Sendo retreats with kisses, over the bite, then to his worn knuckles.

His hand is wet enough now, slick shiny with spit. It should gross him out, and it does distantly, but then Sendo lays back on his ass, and his hard jutting cock bobs as he moves and then all he feels is singing want, suddenly rabid after the pleasure of climax. He hovers over him, bracing his weight on an arm at Sendo's side, dropping  his hand back to Sendo's crotch, hand curling over Sendo's length, pulling down the foreskin so that the head, red and eager, fills his sight. He's ready to jerk up again, but then Sendo shifts, grabs at the hand, making Ippo lean back onto his knees as to not fall into the prone Sendo.

“Fer’get that.” Sendo says, and Ippo blinks confusion down at him. Forget what?

Sendo doesn't explain, merely opens his legs, offering himself to Ippo's gaze, to his touch.

On display like this, his eyes immediately fall to the dipping line of his ass, and the balls hanging heavy above it. There is a furrowed hole there, tight, hot and Sendo is offering it up.

Ippo flicks up to meet his gaze, understanding quickly “You.. want..?”

Sendo laughs, reaches out to grabs his remaining hand and brings it between his legs.

“Do it.”

Ippo nods almost too fast, breath leaving him in anticipation, he bows his head to spit then takes a finger and carefully touches up against Sendo's entrance.

Sendo is so tight, blood hot and he groans at the feel of restrictive heat surrounding him.

He takes it slow, working into him, his pace steady, like he's winding up

Sendo moves into it, undulating into the motion of his hand. He's biting at his lip, choking down of sounds that wash over Ippo’s skin like hands caressing down his back

He's moving faster without meaning too, and Sendo is loosening around him. Ippo spits again and pushes in another finger without much pause, his body spurring the action, and he doesn't, would never want to hurt Sendo but the raw fire in his veins wants more, now and Ippo’s mind is a sloshing mess that can't seem to slow him down.

Sendo strains against him, voice breaking free like a bolt of lightning, crackling the air.

Sendo curves his body, his hand patting around until it finds Ippo's hand pushing at his leg.

Sendo's fixation on his hands today keeps catching him off guard, but he won't complain, not with the memory of how good it felt to be in his mouth is so clear in his mind. Sendo sucks his fingers in, swallowing thickly around him, and it makes Ippo curl the other fingers in Sendo's body. It's so much, it's all too much, Ippo wants so much to rut against something, and it makes him work his finger deeper, scissoring them in the same way that Sendo is licking between his curved fingers.

He wants more, and he know that Sendo wants more, so when he pushes back in, he adds another finger.

Sendo groans, biting down hard enough for ippo to hiss pain, but not to make the dizzy heat not turn it into pleasure. His body is cresting, and climax is building steadily to where it feels like it's going to choke him.

Sendo is contracting around him, it’s so tight, and Ippo’s mouth waters at how Sendo is sucking him in like he could never go deep enough.

Three fingers fit smooth, Sendo's whole body is trembling like he's biting on a livewire, his body straining tight.

Ippo pulls away, and Sendo bites at his fingers.

He says something, muffled by  his full mouth but it's quite clear what he wants by how he cants his hips up.

Ippo looks down at this entrance, pink and hot, flaring open, and he closes his eyes and groans.

Sendo is impatient, and he doesn't wait for Ippo to move, starts jacking himself off, taking Ippo's fingers deeper into his mouth and  spreading his legs wider on the floor.

Ippo shakes his head, flushes hot and then spits down into his slick hand.

He can't believe it really, that he's going this far, but then he's pushing four fingers into Sendo.

The way Sendo's eyes roll back, his body pushing up against the intrusion, Ippo feels his hair stand on end.

Sendo's tongue his licking between his knuckles, he can feel the vibrations of moans rattle his bones. Ippo moves his hand, thrusting in his fingers in the way Sendo taught him, twisting his hand slightly, pushing and then pulling back before going back in harder each time.

Sendo is shaking, his hips rocking up, and it feels like he's getting tighter, his body involuntarily clamping down everytime he tries to pull out as if afraid to let him go.

Ippo thinks he might just come, dirty his jeans without any direct contact. He looks up a Sendo, to meet his eyes in an attempt to ground himself, but that is a mistake.

Sendo's mouth is wet, drool making a mess down his lip chin and jaw. Ippo's hand is still two knuckles deep in his mouth and Ippo swears that the constriction around throat is in sync with the rhythmic tightening on his fingers down below.

Sendo's eyes though is what get him off edge, So hot and glazed, staring at him , eyebrows furrowed and his face is stamped with a desperation.

Ippo flinches at the sight, his hand curls in response, and he must've rubbed Sendo right again because he arches off the floor, going taut and he pulls out Ippo's fingers and gasps wet and choking.

“ _Shit.There_!” he cries, and Ippo can hear how close he is, how his voices cracks into a whimper when Ippo rubs again, wiggling slightly.

Ippo thrusts his fingers in, targeting the spot with newfound determination. Sendo is wracking into the motion, spreading wider, waves of pleasure visible to him by how his muscles contract and relax, each thrust in is a jerk of hips, a loud shout. Sendo's fingers scrabble at the floor, trying to find something to hold onto. He's looks breathtaking and Ippo is struck by how much he loves him, an odd epiphany at the the moment, but it's the truth it's there, and then with that thought singing through his veins to join the desperate heat running wildly through him, Ippo moves faster, jolting Sendo off the floor with the assault.

It doesn't take long, one particular hard stroke and Sendo is coming, his cock jerking untouched and spilling ropey thick white across his stomach. He sounds incoherent, his voice so low it's like a vibration, and all his limbs straining tight before he collapses within himself. The unforgiving suction of his hole around Ippo's fingers gives, twitching in every couple of seconds like aftershocks.

Ippo pulls away, working his jeans open in a second and his hands are slippery and shaking.

Sendo might be too out of it to help so Ippo thinks he'll just touch himself over Sendo, spill hot over what is already cooling on his stomach.

He's wrong, Sendo moves too quick for a man that sounded like he was dying, gets on his knees and helps pull down his tight jeans.

Any stimulation is too much stimulation, so when Sendo stokes down hard on his length, Ippo cants inward, cries out into the air.

Then Sendo’s mouth is on him, no give in how he sucks hard, his tongue lapping up the messy excess of precome, licking under, in his foreskin. Ippo clenches down, crouching over Sendo as he blows him. Sendo is moving quick, taking too much too fast and dragging orgasm up to the surface of Ippo’s skin. Sendo reaches up,his body, searching blind for something. Once he finds his wrist, he twins their fingers together, gripping hard and Ippo clings.

His other hand moves to Sendo's dark hair, finding an anchor there. He doesn't mean to pull, he never means too but he does, a tug that has Sendo moaning out sound over his achingly hard cock, and it makes him do it again.

Ippo sobs into the air, he can feel his whole body on the edge, it's driving him crazy, he so wants to fall over and drown in the bliss.

Sendo has stopped moving, has let Ippo take the pace, so now he's just a willing wet hot hole that Ippo is pounding into, banging against the back of his throat, and Ippo wants to slow down but his body chases after the end and he can't seems to control his thrusts.

Climax hits him like an unexpected counter, rocks him at his core and explodes in his lower belly like a violent eruption.

Sendo pulls away, lifts his face to be painted by Ippo's mark and Ippo can't resist even if he feels like it's a little undignified.

He spills, jerking sporadically with each wave that wrings his body, dirtying Sendo's grinning face.

Exhaustion takes him so suddenly, and he drops on his ass, knees aching from being on them too long, almost falling over, breathing hard.

Sendo flips over in his lap, languid and lazy, nestled too close to his half hard cock, unashamed by the shiny mess Ippo made on his face judging by his smirk.

Ippo swallows hard at the sight, feels guilty even though it was literally all Sendo, even if Sendo looks so content and purring.

Ippo reaches down with his hand to wipe at his face. “I'm sorry.” He says honestly.

Sendo grins, showing more teeth, and then grabs at his hand, not for the first time tonight.

He takes his sullied fingers in his mouth, licks the spunk like it's a delicious treat from his hometown. Ippo lets him do as he pleases, focusing more on not getting hard again.

“Mmm.” Sendon purrs, letting go of Ippo's hand so it drops onto his heaving chest, “I like yer hands, Makunouchi.”

Ippo laughs, caught off guard by the obvious confession.

He looks down at his content boyfriend, who's eyes have shifted closed, still unconcerned by the rest of the mess on his face.

Ippo tightens on the hand still gripping his, locked tight and doesn't seem like he'll let go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk shipping to me @DipuCXOXO


End file.
